Who did this?
by K8wolfx
Summary: The Dual Academy is hosting a party and Syrus is in charge of the food and drinks. Unfortunately, someone spikes the drinks and Jaden, Blair, Mindy, and Jasmine are knocked out. It's up for the rest to figure out who did it. Pairs: JadenxAlexis, ChazzxBlair, SyrusxMindy, BastionxJasmine. Special thanks to Saki-Rose Chan, for we wrote this together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Syrus's POV**_

"_Syrus, can you watch the food for the night and make sure none of it gets spilled or anything?" Crowler asked me earlier before the party._

"_Um sure," I said nervously. When people put me in charge of things I always get the suspicion that something wrong is going to happen._

Tonight, the Academy was hosting a school dance for everyone. It was one of those events where people didn't care whether you were a Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, or Obelisk Blue. Everyone just wanted to have fun like the night was their own. It's also a fundraiser for the Academy so they can buy some more cards, uniforms, and equipment. Crowler has been tense about the situation and wanted everything to go perfect but he didn't have that many chaperones or teachers on staff that night.

That's how I ended up with food duty and it ruined my plans. I only accepted because it meant I might get into a higher ranking than what I am now; yet I'm regretting it already. But I didn't want to let anyone down tonight so I was standing near the food table instead of dancing.

"C'mon Syrus," Mindy shouted over the music. "This is fun! Move your arms to the music at least! Act like you're enjoying yourself! Loosen up!"

"I'm sorry Mindy." I replied. "I'm just worried about something. You go dance."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me.

"Not tonight."

"Well I don't really want to leave you alone here by yourself. You are my date after all."

True. I was her date for tonight. I was worried about going alone because everyone else had a date; even Jaden. So when I found out she didn't have a date either, I asked her out and luckily didn't get shot down. Then Crowler gave me this assignment to keep an eye for the food and it ruined my evening. I longed to dance with her but I have my duty to do.

"You're welcome to dance with whomever you want to." I said simply. "I'm not the best dancer and maybe you deserve better."

"But I want to dance with you!"

Crap! This was getting harder to avoid. I was about to say yes and forget about the food when Tyranno Hassleberry came up to Mindy. "Mind if I take this dance?"

Mindy glanced at me and I nodded. I still wanted her to have a good time tonight even if it was with my rival. She understood and said yes to him reluctantly. I turned to the food table because I didn't want to see her being taken away by Tyranno. He was the last person I'd want to see dancing with Mindy tonight. But as she and Tyranno left she shouted to me, "I want to dance with you sometime tonight Syrus."

I smiled and turned my head to see her murky black hair one last time but she was gone. _Just my luck,_ I thought.

_**Chazz's POV**_

"This party blows!" I complained. "Why did I agree to be you're date?"

Blair gazed at me for the first time tonight. "Okay yes, this party blows a little. But we're both waiting for the designated couple to break up. You want her and I want him so be patient. We have to stay a little while."

By 'designated couple' she meant Jaden and Alexis. Blair and I didn't officially hook up. She's still in love with Jaden and, let's face it, I still love Alexis. We both decided we had that as a common interest and we agreed to be each other's date. Only we were here because we wanted them to break up so we could swoop in. I don't really see anything special in Blair; she's nice and brave for someone her age but not my type. Besides, she prefers Zane over me for reasons I don't understand.

We were sitting at a table the Academy provided watching them from a distance. Jaden and Alexis were sitting across the room talking to each other.

"Oh wonderful," Blair muttered, "She's smiling at him. And see that look in his eyes? There's no question that it means he has love for her and probably not me."

"How do you know?"

"I see it when he duels." Blair replied. "It looks like their having a good time."

_I see it when he duels. _I remember the look in Alexis's eyes when I dueled her personally. She still says that she is more committed to dueling than loving me, but I don't buy it. Otherwise she wouldn't be out with Jaden. I think the truth is right there. She loves Jaden Yuki more than Chazz Princeton. What she sees in him I have no idea.

Blair snorted. "Now they're getting up and heading to the dance floor? Jaden would be better off dancing with me."

"So what's the plan?"

Blair turned back to me sheepishly. "The plan is, um, well….ok I don't really have a plan right now but I'm working on it. I honestly thought you had a plan."

I sighed. "You're useless."

"And you're impossible." Blair added. She then turned to her right and let out a gasp. I looked to in her direction and spotted Zane. He was standing alone next to the food table.

"Do you think he remembers me!? Is he here all alone with no date!? Wow he looks hotter than usual which is a surprise but…" Blair kept on rambling about Zane while I groaned.

"I thought you knew he was single." I said finally. "He didn't want a date to bring this year."

"I've been too busy trying to get Jaden's attention that I didn't even realize he was available." Blair explained. "Oh my gosh! He's looking straight at me! How does my hair look?"

"Just go kiss him or whatever okay? It's not like we're a couple or anything." I said wearily. She looked at me and surprise then gave me a quick, unexpected, hug.

"Thanks Chazz. You're the best!" She ran off to go confess her undesirable love to Zane.

I glanced at Alexis and Jaden. Jaden isn't really the best dancer but he's trying hard. I saw her smile at him and kiss him. They then went towards the concessions. Jaden went over there and Alexis waited alone. She saw me looking at her and I immediately turned my attention to Blair and Zane.

I looked from afar and saw Blair approach him eagerly. He looked annoyed and I could barely hear him say 'go away.' Blair walked away disappointed but stopped to go get some drinks. She has guts but is weak when it comes to love. When she returned she walked kind of weirdly. She stumbled into the chair next to me and gulped down her drink. When she was finished, she turned to me and her voice was a little slurred. "No luck. He hates me. I'm too tired to argue."

She laid her head on my shoulder as we watched the people around us twirl around us and dance. I won't admit it to her but I found her gesture very comforting considering my broken heart over Alexis.

_**Alexis's POV**_

"Where did you learn to dance?" Jaden asked me.

"I'm just naturally a good dancer. I've had a lot of practice though." I said. I then started to laugh. "Should I ask you if you're…?"

"No need. I know I'm a bad dancer." Jaden laughed. "I've never learned how and I regret it now. I'll have to look it up online."

"You'd be a great dancer if you had more experience!" I protested playfully. "Up next is the waltz. You're a pretty flexible guy and I think I can teach you the rest."

"Alright then, Miss Rhodes." Jaden smirked. "Here goes something."

We started going through the steps and I helped him by counting out loud. "1…2…3…1…2…3." He started to get the hang of it and by the end we were dancing as if we didn't just go over the steps a minute ago. He even spun me around a little and the walls began to form into a dazzling blur before my eyes. It was as if magic was happening tonight.

"You're doing it!" I whispered.

"I have a good teacher." He then leaned in and kissed me. I was surprised but awestruck. He sure knows how to make a woman happy. I immediately kissed him back as the song ended. We pulled apart and walked off the dance floor.

"Wow. I don't know about you but that made me thirsty. Want to go get a drink?" He asked.

"I'm not really thirsty but you look like you need one."

Jaden smiled and went over to the concessions and I let out a sigh that I didn't even realize I was holding back. I guess he literally did take my breath away this evening.

I gazed around the room and spotted Chazz sitting with an empty chair. I heard rumors that he was taking a date but I didn't really care at the time. His eyes found mine and we stared at each other until he turned his attention away from me sheepishly. I suppose he might still be in love with me; but then again, I'm here with Jaden.

Jaden. What's taking him so long? He should be back by now. I ran after him towards the concessions area to make sure he was okay.

_**Bastion's POV**_

"OMG! That's terrible." Jasmine said to Mindy. "How could he be okay with you dancing with another guy? Syrus is so weird."

"But he's cute and I wanted to give him a chance. Tyranno is the complete opposite and he totally turns me off. I decided to dump him." Mindy replied. "Have you and Bastion danced tonight?"

"We have." I answered for Jasmine. "But apparently Syrus not with you dancing is causing us to stop and listen to your story. Psychology would probably suggest that he's too shy but…"

"Oh crap! I'm the third wheel here, aren't I?" Mindy apologized. "I'm sorry. Hey! Jasmine, do you want to get a drink? I think Syrus was over there when I last saw him but I'm too scared to go over there alone. Want to come?"

"I don't see why not." Jasmine agreed. She turned to me and said, "Be right back."

"Okay." When they were out of hearing range I muttered to myself. "Maybe I'm the third wheel here."

"Bastion? Is that you?" A voice to my right said. I turned my head to see Syrus pushing his way through the crowd. When we were finally face to face he asked. "Have you seen Mindy lately?"

"Yeah, she and Jasmine went to go get some drinks." I replied. "She was complaining about how she didn't get a chance to dance with you tonight so she kind of stole Jasmine away from me. "

"I'm sorry about that." Syrus explained. "I was in charge of the drinks so I didn't want to let anything happen. Then I realized I let Mindy down and came out here searching for her. You said she went to go get a drink, right?"

"Yep," I repeated. "You have time to go find her and dance with her tonight before the party ends. Your chances don't look too well."

"What?"

"You blew her off but she still thinks you're cute." I said simply. "I'm guessing she's gonna take some pity on you."

"Do you have to calculate everything?" Syrus started to walk away from me.

"It helps!" I called to him. I then started to follow him since our dates were in the same place and we both wanted them back.

When we arrived at the concessions table, Mindy and Jasmine were passed out on the floor. I ran up to Jasmine and checked her pulse. "She's still alive."

"So is Mindy." Syrus stated. "But why are they passed out?"

"Have you guys seen Jaden?" Alexis was walking over here when she saw Jaden on the other side of the table. "Oh my gosh! How did this happen? Is he asleep?"

"I don't know. I don't think you'll be able to dance with Mindy tonight, Syrus." I leaned down to pick her up but smelled alcohol on her lips. "Hey Syrus! What kind of drink was being served for this evening?"

"Fruit punch. Why do you ask?"

_Oh no! _I thought. "There can only be one explanation. Someone spiked the drinks."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Syrus's POV_**

"How could someone spike the drinks?" Alexis asked, throwing her arms into the air as a form of outrage. "I need to have a talk with who's in charge of the drinks. I think they might have been the ones to spike them."

"That can't be right. _I_ was in charge of the drinks tonight and I would have never done this to Mindy, Jasmine, or Jaden." I said. "They were fine when the party started so I have no idea who did it."

"Yeah, I don't think you would've done it. Do you think whoever did it spiked it when you were out looking for Mindy?" Alexis suggested, still not taking her eyes of Jaden.

"That has to be it. I didn't leave the table at all except when I went to go find Mindy. If Crowler finds out about this…" I paused for a second, thinking about the consequences, before pacing back and forward like a maniac. "Oh no! If Crowler finds out about this I'll be dead! I won't graduate from the Academy and possibly I'll get expelled and I'll never-"

"Calm down Syrus! I can't think straight with you panicking like a 5 year old." Bastion snapped. I stopped pacing and kept quiet before he continued in a softer tone. "Look, I know this looks bad but you'll have to find out who did it somehow so I suggest that you go talk to Crowler anyway."

"What? Why?"

"I think he can help us." Bastion replied. "He probably has security cameras around here that are watching everything. Chances are that he has a tape of the drinks being spiked. We'll need that to figure out who did this."

"But then he'll know that I-"

"Man up Syrus! You were in charge and you let your date become a victim. You let down your friends; you let down Mindy, and worst of all you let down yourself." Bastion argued. "This whole thing was your responsibility and you have to help fix it. So take one for the team and go ask Crowler if he can help find out who did this. Go!"

I opened my mouth as if to say something but shut it immediately. There was no point in arguing with him. He was right; I needed to find out why this happened by starting with finding out who did it. I just simply nodded at Bastion and turned to go find Crowler.

**_Chazz's POV_**

"Hey Blair? Are you awake?" I nudged Blair softly but then roughly. The girl didn't stir at all. I lifted her off my shoulder and pulled her face towards me. She still didn't wake up. I checked the pulse on her neck and found out that she was indeed alive. I shook her violently but she still didn't awake. What would make her wake up? "Um Zane's here to be your boyfriend?"

She still didn't wake up. Of course, Zane was nowhere in sight; I just said that so she would at least opened her eyes or something. Clearly, she was unconscious for some reason because no one would be to sleep this heavily. Well, maybe with the exception of Jaden but that was beside the point. My mind was swirling with different possibilities of how this could have happened. Did someone knock her on the head?

But that was the least of my worries. My "date" is unconscious! The more important problem was what to do with the body? I couldn't let the other couples here think I did something to her. My reputation would plummet to a new low. But I didn't want to just leave her. She was unconscious and needed to looked after. Also, if she wakes up for some reason, we still might have time to find a way to breakup Jaden and Alexis.

I didn't know what else to do so I picked up Blair and carried her to my dorm room, hoping that she would wake up soon.

**_Alexis's POV_**

As Syrus walked away I turned to Bastion. "You could have been nicer to him instead of yelling at him."

"I don't need you telling me what to do!" Bastion snapped at me. "We need to find answers quickly! He needs to be yelled at or we'll never find out who did this to Jasmine, Mindy, and Jaden. It could be more than just them you know!"

"Right now I don't care who did this!" I snapped back at him, which made him jump. "If you want to go and find answers then go ahead and go search for it! You don't need to watch them! I'll watch them for you if finding them is more important than taking care of your fellow classmates. Don't you even care about Jasmine?"

Bastion didn't say anything at first. That's good, it meant I had him thinking. After a minute he spoke so softly that it was hard trying to hear him over the music that the other dancers were dancing to. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I wanted my date with Jasmine to be perfect tonight but it hasn't even been close to that. I was fine that she ended up talking to Mindy because I thought it wouldn't last long. I was a little upset when she went with Mindy to go find Syrus but I knew she would come back. But now that she's spiked, I just want to find the person responsible for this. I want him to look me in the eye and tell me why he did this. What was his motive? Did he know what would be the result of this? As much as I want to take care of her, I have to find the guy."

His answer caught me off guard. I didn't really know what to say at first. I then realized that he still loved Jasmine and I decided that it was good enough. "Okay, you go find out who's responsible for this. I'll watch them and the drinks."

"No, I'll get rid of the drinks once and for all." He said. "You just make sure they stay safe."

With that, he smiled at me and walked over to the concessions stand. I stood there watching him leave before I decided to do my part. I dragged Mindy, Jasmine, and Jaden separately to a nearby wall and propped them against it with Mindy leaning on Jasmine and Jaden further away from them. It was hard to believe how quickly this night changed. It was normal until the drinks got spiked and everyone's panicking about it. I sat down to where Jaden was and sighed. There was nothing to do now but wait.

**_Bastion's POV_**

"Hey dude! Get away from that punch!" I yelled at Chumley, who was about to drink the punch that was spiked.

"What? Why?" He asked me. "Is there something wrong?"

"Look, you have to believe me when I say that nobody wants to drink this at all." I told him while picking up the punch bowl. It was lighter than I thought which only made me worry about how many other people could've drank the punch.

"Did someone pee in it?" The Chumley asked, obviously neglecting to leave me alone until he got an answer.

"It's much worse than that. The drink was spiked by someone and some of our friends became the victims." I turned to look at the Chumley and said, "Let everyone know about the drinks if people are wondering why it's missing, okay?"

"Okay." The Chumley finally left which allowed me to sneak out of the school and go outside to dump the punch.

There were a few couples outside making out and it only reminded me of what happened to Jasmine. I shook my head and tried my hardest to push that thought away from me. I walked in the grass and started pouring the punch on the freshly cut lawn. I found out how much of a bad idea that was since punch was actually sticky compared to water. I leaned forward so the sticky substance wouldn't get on my shoes, or even worse my uniform. Even though I don't have to look good for my date anymore I still couldn't afford to ruin my clothes tonight.

When I was finished I walked back inside to put the empty bowl back where it belonged. I ended up bumping into Zane after setting the punch bowl down. He looked distressed, distracted and something didn't seem right about him. Replacing his normal arrogance and confidence was actual fear. His eyes widened when I ran into him, almost as if he were afraid of me. "G-Go away! What are you looking at?"

"Zane are you feeling alright?" I asked.

He readjusted his sleeves on his uniform and started talking nervously. "N-Nothing's wrong you idiot. Go away and dance like the other couples and leave me the heck alone. Go!"

This didn't seem normal. He doesn't ever get nervous or stutter. I had a bad feeling about this. "I can't dance with Jasmine actually because she got spiked from the punch bowl. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" He shouted in my face before turning towards the dance floor in hopes to get rid of me. I stood there looking at him suspiciously. He obviously had something to hide. But he was also stronger than me physically and, when it comes to dueling, mentally. Those reasons made me ashamed of the risk I took next:

I followed Zane.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your docum

**_Syrus's POV_**

I have arrived at Crowler's office with my arms shaking with fear. _What if I get punished for this?_ I kept asking myself. It was the one thought that was on my mind that no matter how much I try to push it out, it just doesn't leave. I knocked on the door and heard Crowler say "Come in." I took a deep breath and opened the door; I could feel my palms getting sweaty by the second.

Crowler was sitting at his desk with his back crunched over while working on some papers. When he looked up to see me, he relaxed a little and sat up straight. "Ah Syrus! What brings you here? Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on the concessions for the party tonight?"

_He remembers! _I was hoping that he would have forgotten the whole arrangement. But at least I can get on with explaining the situation now that we're on the topic. "So…um…well there's this…uh…this thing that happened and I wanted to…uh…to say that…um, I-I-I um…I really like this place, you know."

Or maybe this would be harder than I thought.

Crowler raised an eyebrow, probably suspicious. "Yes, this is a very great place to work and to learn, but you're not really making a point. And you haven't answered me about the concessions yet. Is everything alright Syrus?"

"I... uh… I really... I really don't know. No…I mean…I do know I just…please don't be mad at me but…uh…well, something happened to the drinks…you see…and I wanted to prevent it very badly but…uh…I couldn't do it…and um…" My mouth had a mind of its own. I kept on rambling and blurting out everything. "I don't want to be expelled…and I want this madness to stop and-"

"Syrus relax; I'm not going to expel you." Crowler reassured me calmly.

"Y-You mean it?"

"Of course," Crowler explained, getting up from his chair and walking over to where I was standing. "Even though I'm disappointed in you, they're only drinks after all. I don't really understand what the fuss is all about that made you come in here stuttering. Now tell me what exactly happened to the drinks? Did someone knock over the bowl or-"

"They were spiked!"

Crowler's eyes widened in distress, "What did you just say?"

The nervousness was coming back from the way he was looking at me right now. I wasn't sure if I should say anything but he had the right to know and I had to be strong to tell him. "The drinks were spiked somehow and I…I need your help finding out who it was."

"How did you let this happen Syrus!? There are students out there who are just lying there because you allowed someone to do this!? What were you thinking!?" Crowler exclaimed with full outrage. He then realized what he was doing so he went back to acting calm and asked softly, "I'm sorry, what can I do to help?"

"We need to know who did this so we can track them down and make sure they don't use it on anyone else." I explained. "Do you have any tapes we can look at so we can try to find out who did this?"

"Yes I do. Follow me," He led me to a room I have never seen before with screens everywhere showing almost every room in the Academy. I saw a screen that had couples sneaking out on the lawn and it reminded me of Mindy. Everyone's right, it is my fault. I wish someone could say that this never really depended on me but that's probably not going to happen with me luck tonight.

"Alright, here's the tape that was fixed on the party itself." Crowler announced while zooming in on the food table. The tape was from a few hours ago today towards the beginning of the party. It was at the part where Mindy was leaving with Tyranno. I cringed at the image being displayed as he took her away, leaving me standing there while they went to dance. How could Tyranno Hassleberry, of all people, be able to dance with a girl tonight? My girl. Luckily Crowler fast-forwarded to the part where I left to go find Mindy.

"Is that what I think it is?" Crowler asked. I squinted to see what he was talking about but thankfully, he zoomed in to the punch bowl where someone was pulling out a vile from their pocket and putting the stuff in. Crowler and I both gasped as the identity was revealed. "No way!"

It was my brother, Zane.

"Why would Zane do this?" I asked Crowler. "Is this someway to mess with me? Is it because he has no date? What was his motive?"

"I wish I could tell you what it was, Syrus." He admitted while staring at the screen. "But his actions will not be tolerated while I'm around. Let's go find him before he causes any more trouble."

"There's no need to look." Zane's voice came from behind us so we whirled around to face him. "I'm right here."

"You have a lot of explaining to do brother." I demanded him. "Why did you spike the drinks?"

Zane tilted his head to the side trying to hide his fear. "That? It wasn't me."

"We just saw you do it on the tapes." Crowler told him. "There's no turning back now so admit that this is your entire fault. You can't lie to us."

"And I won't lie to you." Zane promised. "So I'm going to tell you the truth about the spiked drinks. What if I said there was someone else involved in this little scheme?"

**_Chazz's POV_**

I opened the door to my dorm room and tried my best to carry Blair inside. It turns out that it's not that easy to carry someone from one place to another. I almost dropped her a few times but I managed to readjust her in my arms so she wouldn't slip. She still hasn't waked up so she must be unconscious. There's a part of me that wishes she would wake up and start rambling about Zane or Jaden. But there's also a part of me that wishes she would stay asleep. She looks so peaceful and quiet and well…cute.

I carefully laid Blair down on my bed and rolled her over on her side. I heard that you should make sure someone is lying on their side so they don't choke on their own vomit, but I can't remember where I heard that from. I don't know too much about the subject so I just hoped that she would be fine and be her normal lovesick self when she would awaken.

"Blair Flannigan." I said. "You were a pretty nice person, and you were just as motivated as I was when we wanted Jaden and Alexis to break up. But here you are on my bed, passed out and vulnerable."

I don't know why I did this, but I went over to her and started running my hand through her hair gently. "You're not really a good duelist, I'm being honest here. You lack the skill you need to achieve and that explains why you are still a Slifer slacker. I don't know what it is about you but you seem very unique and are very spunky. There's just something about you that I suppose I don't really hate about you."

"Sleep well." I slowly bent down and kissed her forehead. But as I pulled away, I wanted to kiss her for real for some reason. Her lips weren't that far away and they were just drawing me in with its perfection and pureness. I went for it and kissed her. It felt good to feel her touch, even if she wasn't awake, yet I pulled back.

I realized that maybe it was wrong to go after Alexis. Sure Alexis was a great girl to have, and Jaden sure is a lucky man, but maybe I don't want her anymore. There's now a part of me who wants Blair for some reason I can't ever think to understand. I could want her, but would she even want me when she wakes up? I suppose I'd have to wait and see what she thinks. She'll probably wake up and be upset that she missed opportunities to get Jaden and Zane and she'll leave me here with half of my heart in my hand and the other half with her. Why am I caring for her when she'll break my heart in the end?

I went to the other side of the bed and lay down beside her. A nasty thought came into my head but I dismissed it entirely. It didn't seem right to do that. Maybe if I just sleep, I won't have to see her walk out that door in the morning. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**_Alexis's POV_**

Sitting here with Jaden might've been a dumb thing to do. Many of the students have been glancing my way with confusion, sorrow, snickering, and gossiping to their friend about it. I didn't like it at all with all of these people staring in my direction like I'm some kind of freak show, but I was doing this for the others: Bastion, Syrus, Mindy, Jasmine, and Jaden. They all needed my help, which was to look after the ones who got spiked. Some of the other students who got spiked were dragged over to where I was sitting but nobody was taking care of them so it became my responsibility.

I closed my eyes. I was playing back everything that happened tonight and I can't figure out who did this. Chazz might've done this to get to me and I haven't really seen him much tonight except for that one moment where we saw each other. But the rumors the students have been spreading about his date were true. He was here with Blair Flannigan, but I haven't seen her at all tonight so maybe they're spending some quality time together like some of the other couples decided to do. It's not like I miss him or want him to be around, I just want to know if he knows about the drinks.

This night has turned into a train wreck because of those drinks. Syrus is freaking out about his responsibility to protect the food and drinks and how he has failed his task and might get in a lot of trouble. Bastion was pretty much having the worst night of his life with his date going from "not paying much attention to him" to "unconscious and won't speak to him for the rest of the night." Luckily the mystery is the only thing that's keeping him from going insane about Jasmine. I'm probably somewhere in between, depending on how we're ordering this. I'm not too concerned about the drinks now that Bastion has dumped out the bowl; my biggest concern is Jaden.

Jaden and I were having the night of our lives while laughing, dancing, and kissing. When he kissed me after that one dance, I felt his warm lips caress mine perfectly as if it were meant to be. But now that warmth has been taken away and no matter how much I wish, it won't happen again for the rest of the night. I wonder what Jaden would be thinking if the tables were turned and I was unconscious. Would he care for me as much as I care for him? Would he try to find out who did this like the others? What would he do?

A voice in front of me snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh c'mon! Not my sister."

I opened my eyes to see my brother standing before me. "Atticus?"

**_Bastion's POV_**

"Someone else was involved in the drinks!?" I blurted out from the doorway, making everyone's head turn towards me and Zane's face turn from surprise to disgust. "That can't be true!"

"But it is." Zane insisted. He then angled his head to the right. "How did you follow me anyways?"

"I followed you of course." I started boldly strutting into the room towards Zane. "You were acting so suspicious that I knew something was up. It's not really rocket science."

"Look," Crowler chimed in. "What do you mean someone else was involved in this little scheme? That was you on the tapes! I didn't see anyone else involved."

"Although it was true that it was on the tapes, it wasn't my idea or my intention." Zane explained. "I was being blackmailed into spiking the drinks."

"So that's why no one else was on the tapes." Syrus agreed, putting a finger on his chin as if he were thinking. "This person was making you do the dirty work or he'd blackmail you about…what was the blackmail?"

Zane paused. His expression wasn't readable so I had no idea what he could be thinking about. My guess would be whether he wanted us to know what the blackmail was. After about a moment of waiting, Zane answered the question. "That's not important! What's important is that we stop him before the situation gets out of control."

"Stop who?" Crowler asked Zane.

"And what was it that was used as blackmail against you?" I demanded. "It's more important than you think."

"Just shut up Bastion." He snapped. "You just want to know so you can use it as blackmail."

"It must have been something really bad." Syrus observed.

"Stop who?" Crowler repeated himself. But no one was listening to him.

"Just tell us!" I pleaded. "It is important! I want to know why you did this! I want to know who did this to Jasmine, Mindy, Jaden and the others. If your story is true tell us what the blackmail is! I need to know in order to decide whether or not I believe this bologna!"

"Dude let it go." Syrus told me lazily. "You're just going to get him mad."

"Look!" Zane retorted. "I'm not going to tell you. The only person I'll even slightly tell is Crowler because he's in charge. I don't need you two begging me to tell you something gossipy about me. I have better things to do! Besides, I don't even want to talk to some filthy, disgusting, s-"

"STOP WHO!?" Crowler shouted. Zane fell silent as the three of us turned to stare at Crowler with confused expressions. "Who do we have to stop!? Who is your accomplice Zane!?"

"Of course, we forgot to ask him that." Syrus realized.

"Yeah, who was it Zane?" I asked him.

Zane sighed heavily. "Atticus Rhodes."

ent here...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Syrus's POV_**

"How could we be so stupid?" I exclaimed. "Of course Atticus would do this."

"How can we be sure if he's telling the truth?" Bastion asked. "We don't know if this is some kind of red herring to set us off. He could be making this up."

"I'm telling you it was him!" Zane insisted. "Why would I lie about this? If I had a choice, I wouldn't want to have anything to do with those drinks. Atticus was clever enough to force me into doing it. But I want this to be stopped as soon as possible, so I came here to try to fix this mess. I know you guys have your doubts but you have to believe me when I say that this was his entire plan."

Nobody said anything for a while; they were considering Zane's story with tremendous thought. I personally believed he was telling the truth. His story makes complete sense and he wouldn't really be coming down here telling us this story if he was the one who did it. After a minute passed, Bastion spoke up. "I believe him."

"Alright then," Crowler announced. "Mr. Misawa and Mr. Trusdale will go search for Mr. Rhodes. The other Mr. Trusdale, Zane, will stay here with me and tell me anything else I need to know. Everyone understand?"

"Yes sir!" We said in unison.

"Very well then," Crowler started walking to the door and out of the security room that we forgot we were standing in this whole time. Zane, Bastion and I followed him out before Zane turned to follow Crowler to his office. Bastion and I were outside Crowler's office, in the hallway, not sure of what to do next.

"I wonder if Zane will get suspended because of this." Bastion wondered aloud.

"Pfft, he can get whatever punishment he deserves." I said. He was my brother after all. "Should we go find Atticus now?"

"Yeah, let's go Syrus." He and I started walking away, planning on going to the dance in hopes that he'll still be there.

**_Zane's POV_**

Crowler walked towards his desk and took a seat in his office chair. He gestured towards a chair in front of him. "Please take a seat."

"There's no need." I explained. "I probably won't be here that long; I've told you almost everything you need to know anyways."

"Not quite." Crowler smirked, as if he was in on a secret that nobody else knew about. "You haven't told me about how you got that vile onto the property or what the blackmail was."

Correction, he was **_going_** to be in on a good secret. I forgot I had to tell him this. "Well, you'd have to ask Atticus about the spiked drinks. All I did was put it in. But the blackmail was…" And the memory began flashing in my head before I could continue my sentence.

_It was a crisp cool night this fall. I was sneaking out to visit her. I know I shouldn't but she's a great person and what happened to her surprised me, which helped me make up my mind to see her. I met her a while back before I came to this Academy._

_I waited outside for her to meet me. We decided to meet outside around midnight so nobody would know we were here. I was hiding in a shady area so the moonlight wouldn't spot me like a searchlight. I knew what I was doing was against the rules but she was worth it. I was hoping that she would see me tonight._

_Sure enough she was coming towards my way. She had short brown hair that was curled towards the end. She had matching brown eyes and a small barrette in her hair. The only thing specifically odd about her was that she was wearing a Slifer Red uniform that she somehow earned. I knew her before I came to the Duel Academy; we were just friends back then, "Hello there Zane!"_

_"Ramona." I greeted. We embraced in a quick hug before anything else was said. As she pulled away, I said, "How's your first week at the Academy?"_

_"Terrible!" She cried. "Everyone keeps treating me like I'm the worst duelist who ever lived. I don't understand how I almost failed that test! The other duelists there are complete idiots who don't know a thing!"_

_When she went to take the exam, she choked up and lost it. Ramona wasn't acting like her normal, brave self. It came as a surprise to her that she was in the Slifer dorms. After all, she beat me before when we were little kids just learning the game. But now, we hardly even talk anymore. She knows how big of a reputation I have here so she does her best to ignore me. So we ended up meeting at night when everyone was asleep, but I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep it up._

_"Ramona," I started, "I wish we could keep sneaking out like this but I'm not sure if I can…"_

_"I understand." She admitted quickly. "Some of my classmates are starting to get suspicious so I was going to suggest that maybe we stop speaking to each other."_

_"I'm not going to stop speaking to you." I promised her. "It might have to come down to something like letters to each other but I don't want to stop talking to you. You're an amazing person, Ramona."_

_"Thank you so much Zane!" Ramona hugged me tightly and almost squeezed out the air from my lungs. After a moment, she asked quietly, "So I suppose this is goodbye?"_

_"Yeah," I replied dismayed. I suppose this is it. I tilted her chin towards my face. I'm going to miss you."_

_And then I went for it._

_I kissed her. She was shocked at first but then she accepted it with a passion that must've been held back for so long. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer towards her. I closed my eyes and savored the warmth of her lips pressed gently against my own. It lasted for a while before she pulled back._

_"Maybe there will be hope for us in the future." She explained. "But we should get going before anyone sees us."_

_"Agreed," I dropped my head to the ground to hide the blush that was growing onto my face. "Farewell, Ramona."_

_"Farewell." She and I went our separate ways back to our dorms. I looked back before reaching the door but she was already gone. I was about to go in when someone blocked my way._

_"Well, isn't this interesting?" Atticus smirked. That's when I knew I was in trouble._

"Zane!" Crowler shouted, snapping me back into reality.

"What?" I asked.

"I called your name four times and you didn't answer." Crowler explained. "You were about to tell me how Atticus blackmailed you and then you just zoned out. It's not really a good look on you."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. "I was sneaking out to see someone and Atticus caught me afterword. That's really all that happened."

"That's it?" Crowler asked with pure astonishment. "I would have thought it would have been something worse than that."

"Yes that's all." I lied. There was no way I was going to tell him that I was kissing a girl outside one night. "Is there anything else?"

"No, you will be in detention for a few days though." Crowler stated. "But that's only if you can help me find Mr. Rhodes. It would've been worse than that but you are a good duelist and an honest man."

"Thank you." I said. "Can we leave now?"

"Let's go find him."

**_Alexis's POV_**

"What are you doing here Atticus?" I asked, trying my best to hide my shock.

"I was worried that you were spiked like the others were so I came over to make sure whether or not the rumor was true." He replied while looking at the row of other passed out people. "I'm not really surprised that my smart little sis made it through but I suppose I can't say the same for your date."

"It is a shame." I admitted sadly. "It was a good night."

"Of course you would think that." Atticus agreed. "You wouldn't stop talking about Jaden guy ever since he asked you out. Even before that event occurred you were always talking about him." My face started to redden and he smiled. "Ah, I'm glad you finally are committed to your love life now and have found the one you love."

"Does this mean you're going to find the woman of your dreams and leave me alone?" I grinned. "Or do I have to give **_you_** a helping hand with your love life?"

"I've found someone." He protested weakly.

"Then where is she?" I asked him while gesturing to the area around us. "Where is this lovely woman that you have fallen deeply in love with?"

Atticus started looking around the area, scanning his eyes over every inch of the room. Finally he pointed towards Mindy and said, "Uh, that's her. But she got passed out …so… I had no idea what to…to do so I-"

"Nice try," I smirked. "But I know that's Syrus's date."

"Dammit." He muttered under his breath. I smiled knowing that I've won this tiny sibling argument. He shrugged and said, "Whatever, so I don't have a date? So what? It's not like it's the end of the world or anything. Besides, it's fun living the bachelor life!"

"Yeah, good luck with that." I replied sarcastically. After a moment of awkward silence I asked, "So do you know anything about what happened to the drinks?"

"Nope," He answered hurriedly. When I didn't say anything he continued. "I mean, all I know is that someone spiked the drinks and all and people started drinking those drinks and the drinks made them fall to the ground so it's the drinks fault. The drinks ruined it all and it was only the drinks that did it so far. No one knows who spiked the drinks and why the drinks were spiked, right?"

"I'm sorry you said drinks way too many times, it's confusing." I replied. "Why not try using other words for 'drinks' like beverages, punch, or-"

"Fine," Atticus interrupted, "I'll use you as a thesaurus next time."

Suddenly, we heard people shouting Atticus's name. We both looked towards the source to see Syrus and Bastion running our way. They didn't look too happy to see Atticus so he turned to me and talked quickly. "Wellitsbeennicetalkingtoyoubutihavetogosoillseeyo usoonisupposebye!"

He turned and ran away, sprinting towards the door.

**_Bastion's POV_**

"He's getting away!" I told Syrus.

"Well, get him!" Syrus ordered. He started sprinting to full speed in hot pursuit of Atticus.

I was starting to run out of breath when Alexis started to flag us down. Syrus was already past her so I jogged over to Alexis and asked, "What do you need?"

"Why are you guys chasing my brother?" She asked. She spoke more in wonder than in accusation.

"Well it's kind of a long story," I started, "but he was the main mastermind in this little scheme about the drinks. He blackmailed Zane into spiking the drinks but that's pretty much as much as we know."

Alexis gasped but then her expression changed from surprise to certainty. "Yeah, he would do something like that."

We ran over towards Syrus who was closing in on Atticus. Just a few more feet and Syrus would have him! Atticus reached for the doors as Syrus was about to grab him. But luckily, Zane popped in from outside and tackled Atticus to the ground. He pinned him down and waited for everyone else to get close by.

"Gentlemen, no horse play is allowed in here!" Crowler reminded them.

"Aw, come on Zane. I almost had him." Syrus whined panting like a dog.

"No you didn't." Zane objected. "You were too far away. Besides, neither Mindy nor the Dark Magician Girl were around to see you 'heroic effort' so it doesn't really matter anyway."

I looked at the time and saw that the party was going to end in a few minutes. "We should get out of here and talk somewhere else. People will be rushing to get out of here soon."

"What are we going to do about the bodies?" Alexis asked. "We can't just leave them here, can we?"

"We can leave them here for a little while and wait until the other duelists clear out. Then we'll come back for them." Crowler said. He then turned his attention to Atticus and started to scold him, "In the meantime, we'll be discussing your little scheme and find out what we need to know in my office. Everyone, follow me."

As Zane lifted Atticus off the ground he held Atticus's hands behind his back, as if he were wearing restraints, and escorted him to follow Crowler. The rest of us followed suit and walked single file behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Syrus's POV_**

We were all now cramped together in Crowler's office with Crowler addressing Atticus in bitter outrage. Bastion, Alexis, and I were on one wall while the Mindy, Jasmine and Jaden, which Alexis refused to believe behind at the last minute, were on another wall. Atticus was in the middle of the room and Zane was standing right beside him.

"Why would you do such a thing to our Academy?" Crowler asked harshly. "This kind of behavior will not be tolerated at-"

"Will you just let me explain this?" Atticus interrupted. When no one objected he continued. "Thank you. I'll admit that it was my idea to spike the drinks."

"No, duh," Zane muttered under his breath.

"Why did you spike the drinks?" Crowler asked. "And where did you even get the stuff?"

"I got the stuff from this one guy I met a long time ago. He doesn't go here but I have connections with him even today." Atticus explained. "There is no need to punish him though because only I have connection with him and in his defense, he thought I was giving it to my Uncle Julian instead."

"We don't have an Uncle Julian!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Exactly the point," Atticus smiled. "But do I really have to explain why I did it? I am so tired right now and I'm not sure how much longer I can stay asleep." He started to yawn but I could tell he was just faking it.

"It won't take long for you to explain it." I said.

"Yeah," Bastion agreed. "All you need to do is tell us why you did this and then we'll take action tomorrow."

"Hey! I'm the one in charge here!" Crowler complained. "I should be the one to decide what happens today and what happens tomorrow. It shouldn't be decided by the students!"

"Fine then, you decide." I said. "You go ahead and choose what to do. Do you object to our plans?"

"I…uh…well." Crowler stammered. "I decide that Atticus will tell us why he did it tonight and tomorrow we will take action."

"So that was almost exactly what we planned." Bastion summarized. He then turned his attention back to Atticus. "Go on. You may proceed. "

"Fine, I did this for a few people." Atticus continued. "I did this for a few Obelisk Blue guys who dared me to do it. I also did it for Alexis because I think that my little sister doesn't really deserve some idiot like Jaden as-"

"What do you mean I don't deserve Jaden?" Alexis asked. "He's a perfectly good guy, he's nice, and most importantly he's one of the greatest people I've ever met. I don't want any of that to change and I don't need you telling me who to date!"

"Well I did it for someone else who I think deserves you more than Jaden." Atticus explained. "I mean, c'mon! You do realize that he's a Slifer Scum, right? Or are you starting to become color blind?"

"Yes, I do know that he's a Slifer Red, but does it look like I care about the color of his jacket?" Alexis snapped. "To me, it doesn't matter. I care about the person on the inside, not what rank they have. Besides, everyone knows that he is far more exceptional than almost all of the other duelists here; maybe he even exceeds them all. He can go toe to toe with Zane, who is one of the best duelists at our Academy. I love Jaden and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"Wait a minute!" I said. "What do you mean when you said you 'did it for someone else who deserves Alexis more than Jaden.'?"

"Well, if you really want to know," Atticus started, "I did it for the man who wants nothing more than to be your man, Alexis. You and I both know who I'm talking about."

"You mean Chazz?" Bastion asked.

"Of course," Atticus smiled. "Who else deserves it more?"

"Jaden does!" Alexis yelled. She was about to slap him when Bastion stopped her hand and I blocked the way. Alexis calmed down and Bastion released his grip on her arm. She then whispered softly, "sorry Atticus. But that doesn't give you any right to interfere with my life."

"I think I've heard enough for one night." Crowler said wearily. "Tomorrow we will go to Chazz's dorm room early in the morning and see what he knows. For tonight Syrus, Alexis, and Bastion will take Mindy, Jaden, and Jasmine to their respective rooms. Zane and Atticus, you two will need to stay with me for a little longer. I need to go over the penalties for your actions tonight. The rest of you may leave."

Zane shot Atticus an angry look, which made me smile. I guess I wouldn't be punished for not guarding the drinks tonight. I picked up Mindy as the others picked up their dates and walked out of Crowler's office with relief.

**_Chazz's POV_**

I have no idea how long I've been asleep but it looked like morning outside. Blair was still asleep beside me still so I gently got out of bed and stared out the window. Sure enough it was morning, which meant I only got about 7 hours of sleep. I sighed. What was I going to do when Blair woke up? I knew bringing her to my room was a mistake but I wouldn't know what would've happened to her afterwards. Besides, just because I cared about Blair doesn't mean that she feels the same. She would still want Jaden or Zane to be her boyfriend.

I heard a groan behind me and saw Blair's face stirring. Her eyes opened and she lifted her hand to block the sun from her eyes. I closed the curtain behind me and asked, "So I guess you're up?"

"Yeah, uh," She held her hand to her forehead and looked like she was going to barf. "Do you have anything I could throw up in?"

I handed her the waste basket by my bed and she let it all come out. I turned away, cringing every time she vomited. It made me want to throw up myself. After she finished, I turned around to see her wiping her face with a tissue which I wasn't sure where it came from. "Ugh. I am really sorry about that. I hope that wasn't too awkward."

"Um, it's okay." I said slowly, unsure if that was the truth or a lie. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I remember falling asleep on your shoulder, but that's about it." She scanned her surroundings. "Why am I in your room? Did I pass out or something?

"Well, technically you did pass out. The drinks were spiked last night and that made you pass out. I carried you to my room and fell asleep beside you." I said.

"Oh God! Did we do anything…you know, anything stupid?" She asked uncertainly.

"No." I replied. I knew I was leaving out the part where I kissed her before I went to bed but I figured it was for the best she never found out.

"Really? Oh thank God," She sounded relieved at this so I didn't say anything more. "Thank you so much for taking care of me, Chazz." Blair's expression started to soften as if she realized something. "Wait. Do any of the others know I spent the night here?"

"Are you ashamed?" I asked her, starting to feel disappointment.

"No, I'm not ashamed." She insisted. She looked at the foot of the bed, avoiding my gaze. "I'm just not sure how much I want things to go between us now that we've come to this."

"I thought you wanted Jaden or Zane." I wondered. "That's why we went to the party together in the first place. Did I change your mind somehow?"

"Well, I do still want Jaden and Zane." She admitted sheepishly. "But I did have a good time with you last night. Well…even though I was unconscious for most of the night. What did you think of last night?"

I felt my face start to heat up, but I wasn't sure how I maintained an even voice. "It wasn't like any other date I would've imagined, I'll admit. When you passed out I wasn't sure about what to do except I had to make sure you were safe and…" My voice trailed off and I wasn't sure what to say then so I turned my head away.

When I looked at her again, she was standing right in front of me. We were only a few feet apart. Blair seemed to be studying my face as if to find something she missed. She looked like she was about to say something when someone barged into the room without asking. Actually it was a lot of different people: Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Bastion, Mindy, Jasmine, and the one that surprised me the most, Professor Crowler.

Crowler smiled darkly, "Good morning, Chazz."

**_Alexis's POV_**

It was already surprising enough that everyone decided to just burst in to Chazz's room without any discussion. But the thing that was really surprising was that Chazz had Blair in his room. If I didn't know they were each other's dates last night, I would've suspected that Blair was spying on the boys in the Obelisk Blue dorm room to try and get close to Zane. But I knew better.

"What's going on?" Chazz asked casually.

"Hey, wait." Jaden asked. "Why is Blair here?"

As everyone stared at Blair, her face reddened and she jumped down to lay flat on the floor as if she were under attack. I just simply shook my head in dismay. Everyone knew she was here anyways. No one said anything after that so I addressed the confrontation back to Chazz. "So I assume you know about what happened to the drinks last night?"

"Uh, yeah," He replied. "That's why Blair is here. She passed out and I brought her back here to make sure everything would be fine."

"Ugh! I think I found some old socks under your bed!" Blair screeched, but it was muffled. "Could someone please hand me the wastebasket again? I'm not feeling so well."

Chazz ran to the other side of the bed and grabbed a wastebasket that hadn't been cleaned out yet. Crowler stepped into the hall along with Syrus, Bastion, Mindy and Jasmine. Blair started to throw up and even I started to feel sick. I looked to my side to see Jaden cringing at the sounds, but he was still by my side. I wondered if he went through this, this morning.

When Blair finished, everyone peeked their head back in to make sure that was the last of it. Blair started to apologize, "Sorry about that."

"That was gross." Jasmine complained.

"Super gross," Mindy agreed, "Couldn't you have saved it for later?"

"C'mon," Jaden argued. "She was spiked, she threw up. Big deal. Same thing happened to everyone else, right? That's how my morning went."

"Well, she could've saved it for when we weren't visiting." Mindy shot back.

"If I may," Chazz said. "Blair wouldn't have been able to hold it when you weren't visiting because I didn't expect any of you to be here in my room today. Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Well, you know who did it right?" Syrus asked. "You know who spiked the drinks?"

"No, who did it?"

"Zane did it." Bastion explained. "But then we found out that he was being blackmailed by Atticus. Atticus was the head mastermind in this little scheme of his but he did this for others. One of them was you."

"Me?" Chazz asked, stunned. "But why would he do this for me? I haven't really talked to him too much lately."

"Well, what did you talk about last time?" Crowler asked.

Chazz glanced directly toward me. "Well, it was a long time ago. But if I remember correctly, it was about his sister, Alexis."

"Me?" I asked. It was my turn to be stunned. "Why were you talking about me?"

"He was trying to cheer me up by saying that you want to be with me and all of that crap." Chazz said. "I believed him them, but judging by your reaction…I don't believe him now."

"Did you have anything to do with the drinks?" Crowler asked.

"No, of course not," Chazz replied. "I don't love Alexis anymore."

"WHAT!" Mindy and Jasmine cried.

"I'm in love with someone else." Chazz said. When Mindy and Jasmine gave him skeptical stares he continued. "I'm serious! I fell in love with someone else last night."

"Last night?" Blair asked. "You don't mean…"

"Actually," Chazz's voice trailed off and his face started to blush. Everyone else was completely surprised. Even Blair had no idea how he felt until now. "I-I kind of like you, Blair."

"Well, I guess he didn't really have anything to do with the drinks." Jaden stated.

"On the contrary, what if this is some story and he's lying?" Crowler asked.

"I'm not lying." Chazz insisted.

"Fine then," Bastion announced. "Let's put this up to a vote! If you think he didn't have anything to do with the drinks and really does love Blair say 'innocent'. If you think he did have something to do with the drinks and isn't really in love with Blair then say 'guilty'. Everyone understand?"

"Do I get a vote?" Blair asked.

"Uh…no." Bastion replied without giving an explanation.

"I'm not sure, but I suppose the rule is innocent until proven guilty." Crowler said. "Innocent."

"What about when I did stuff?" Jaden accused Crowler. "You always said I was guilty!"

"There was never really any official voting." Crowler replied simply which made Jaden pout. "It was just me deciding what to do."

"There's no way he could love Blair, look at her!" Jasmine said disgusted. "Guilty."

"Crazier things have happened and this doesn't even break the list." Mindy said glancing towards Syrus. "Maybe innocent?"

"Are you sure the problem isn't him loving Blair, but him loving?" Syrus asked. "It has to be guilty."

"He was in love with Alexis so it is possible for him to love somebody." Bastion said. "But he could still have been plotting to get Alexis with Atticus's help. Guilty."

"I'd want to see where their relationship goes." Jaden said, gesturing to Chazz and Blair. "Let's give them a chance. Innocent."

"You're the tiebreaker Alexis." Blair said. "Three said innocent, three said guilty."

I honestly thought he could be either one. But since I was the tiebreaker, I had to know for sure. I walked over to Chazz and stood only inches apart from him. I stared deeply into his eyes, "I'm going to ask you one question and one question only. And don't bother trying to lie, because I'll know."

He nodded his head. I let out a sigh. "Are you still on love with me?"

"No." He said, not moving at all. Almost as if he was frozen in time. I turned on my heel and walked back towards the others. They were all waiting for my answer so I gave it.

"He's innocent."

**_Bastion's POV_**

"He's innocent?" Jasmine asked waving her arms around frantically with tons of disbelief. "How could you tell?"

"His pupils didn't dilate, his palms were open, and he didn't show a trace of fear." Alexis explained. "He really means it when he says he doesn't love me and I believe he was telling the truth when he says he wasn't involved in the drinks. Innocent."

"This is why I love you." Jaden said, wrapping his arms around Alexis and making her smile.

"I don't think it's necessary for you to base a decision on love," Crowler commented. "But I'll make this the exception Miss Rhodes. Now let's separate all this lovey-dovey crap and go back to being just a regular Duel Academy."

"I'm still not feeling well." Blair said. "Can I stay with Chazz a little longer?"

"I'm pretty sure we have other staff members who can help." Crowler said. "I don't want anything to happen between you guys that I would have to explain to your elders."

"Fine," Blair turned to Chazz with a goofy smile on her face. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing," Chazz said, returning the smile.

They hugged each other before Blair followed Crowler out the door. Chazz asked the rest of us to leave so he could clean up the vomit and freshen up the room. As we stood outside in the hallway, Syrus asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Now what?"

"Well…" The party did ruin most of our time together with our dates yesterday, so I said, "I have an idea."


End file.
